


What Happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas?

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Sterek Drabbles [29]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Crime Scenes, Crossover, Double Drabble, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: “Stilinski, what are you doing here?” Nick Stokes asked, smiling.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Drabbles [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981733
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	What Happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't owe Teen Wolf or CSI, just for play.
> 
> \--
> 
> _Double drabble_
> 
> January 13: **weak, clammy, scissors**
> 
> January 11: **week, reward, crate**

“Stilinski, what are you doing here?” Nick Stokes asked, smiling.

“I heard you had a crime involving a dead wolf.”

“Yeah, it’s over there. You need a hand with it?”

“No, I can handle it,” Stiles replied, walking towards the wolf to check it over. “Oh God, it’s Derek!” he exclaimed, recognizing his mate as he drew closer. “He’s alive!” he yelled, finding a pulse.

Grabbing some scissors and a first aid kit Stiles quickly cut up some bandages and dressed his mate’s wounds.

Stiles kissed the black fur; Derek was clammy and weak.

“Where’s your pack, Derek?” Stiles asked.

“You know the wolf?”

“Yes, he’s my mate, but I don’t think he committed any crime. It was probably some rogue alpha. I think Derek was just trying to protect his pack,” Stiles replied.

“That explains some of the fibers and prints we found near the crate,” Stokes replied. “I’ll let you know what I get from the lab,” he added.

Stiles nodded.

“I guess I’ll take a week off to look after you since you’re hurt, Derek. See it as a reward. Since I took this job I’ve barely had any time off,” Stiles whispered, kissing the hurt wolf.


End file.
